


Cold Hands Warm Heart (double for a skeleton)

by CandyassGoth



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Adorable Grim feels, Adult Content, And a penchant for power, F/M, Gen, Grim cares, Grim feels, Grim is at a loss as usual when it comes to Mandy, Mandy has a high standard, Mandy is suddenly interested in sex, No sex though I am sad to say, She approaches Grim on the topic, Still, Teenage!Mandy, even when he doesn't want to, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At seventeen Mandy is all but grown up, and one day it hits Grim by surprise. Or rather, she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands Warm Heart (double for a skeleton)

**Author's Note:**

> An awkward but hopefully entertaining oneshot staring teen!Mandy and Grim. Going on the idea that Billy and Mandy were around 10 during the series. 
> 
> I won’t even try to write a Jamaican accent because often writing accents looks more wrong than it sounds, so I eased up there. We all know Grim’s awesome voice so there.
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

** Cold Hands Warm Heart (double for a skeleton) **

 

The feeling of dread upon hearing Mandy’s call never did ease no matter how many years ticked by. Seven years later and Grim still cringed when she barked his name, knowing there was yet _another_ humiliating or tiring thing to do. While the requests did become less frequent and less humiliating as Billy and Mandy entered their teen years, it didn’t _stop_. Parenthood was a lifelong gig and he knew it more than both of the brats' parents combined!

“Grim, I need to ask you something.” Mandy announced, standing ominously in the archway to the living room of her house. Billy was at an all boys camping retreat off with the rest of the male twits, giving both Grim and Mandy some luxurious reprieve. Seven years did next to nothing to increase Billy’s mental capacity, but it did increase his smell once puberty hit. And oozings.

Grim raised a brow, reclining like a college kid on the couch, TV on and rambling nonsense. His version of fun and relaxation changed dramatically since he met Billy and Mandy, and frankly it wasn’t something he liked to broadcast. 

“What, no _order_? And no, you’re not usin’ me’ scythe to turn your teacher into a worm-infested apple so they know how it feels to have their guts movin’ about.”

“It’s not that. It’s something else.”

“Could you be more specific?”

Mandy hesitated, and that perked Grim’s attention. It was only for a split-second, barely noticeable. She tilted her head, face stoic as always and giving away nothing as she looked off in thought.

“Grim, how far did you get with your er...girlfriends? Whatever you called them.”

Grim switched brows. “I don’t follow.”

“Back in the day when girls still thought you were cool and you had girlfriends and whatnot. How far did you go with them?” she asked, arms folded and hips just slightly to the right—that too only started after puberty, when she actually sprouted hips. Her style had never really changed though, favourite plain pink dress just above the knee with the trademark flower, her hair as blonde and short-cut as ever. She could easily be a wolf in sheep’s clothing with her Plain Jane appearance where it not for her constant fuck-off expression. Then again she only really tormented those that dared come her way, she rarely went out to catch her own victims.

The question didn’t quite hit a mark in his empty skull, leaving Grim to hesitate this time. “...I didn’t marry any of them if that is what you’re askin’. ...Why?” He narrowed his eyes.

Instead of throwing some nasty quip, she rolled her eyes and looked away for a moment, returning to catch his gaze on the last word. “No, Grim. I mean... _intimately_.”

That sure did hit a mark, making Grim sit up straight with a nervous laugh. “ _Oh,_. ...Oh. Er...haha! Mandy...that is...that’s not somethin’—” He started babbling, trying desperately to decipher her blank expression to figure out if he actually knew what she meant, or if he had mistaken her. But apparently he didn’t, and suddenly he missed the old days when he was blocking her eyes from inappropriate films that this generation thought were okay to air on day-time television.

Mandy scowled. “Oh please, Grim. Surely it hasn’t escaped your notice that I am nearly a decade older and closer to death?”

He deadpanned. “I count every second.”

“Then don’t treat me like a snot-nosed kid. I am just doing research, is all.” She sniffed, but there was an awkward tinge in the air that had him slinking straight down through the couch and out of sight from her piercing gaze.

“Ah, well, maybe start with someone who is also alive...?” he garbled just before being swallowed by the seat of the couch.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Try as he might, Grim was at a terrible crossroads, one he was forced to cross because all the other options were dead ends that would lead back to the only viable option. It drove him nuts whenever he was forced to acknowledge that he cared about Billy and Mandy. That was worse than the fact that he was basically their slave. Slave he could do, there was no actual option, but caring with his own free-will was on _his_ head. He was teased enough by the Underworld for the first thing!

So avoiding the topic Mandy brought up did not put a stop to it, it just kept gnawing at him in the back of his mind. It.... _concerned_ him. And he knew she would taunt him for that! But it didn’t stop him from worrying over her sudden interest in his...ancient history of a sex life. He knew she and Billy had to grow up at some point, and being their friend he would be the one they (or Billy, mostly, he had assumed) would turn to with awkward gross questions, but he did not prepare himself for Mandy’s curiosity on _his_ experiences—it was such a specific thing to ask. In any case what would she care? Everything was about her, and it wasn’t like she could use his stories to compare and use for herself. Not that Billy could either on account of Grim’s lack of _body_ , but it just seemed more likely that Billy would have asked him something like this. 

Then again it did feel like she was a little late to the party and about time she got with it—although who knew which sexuality she related to, kids these days has a whole list of _types_. Mandy had always been advanced for her age in many ways, but when everyone else around them was exploring their new bodies and feelings, she kept a rather quiet lid on it all and passed through her teen years like she didn’t notice a thing. Frankly Grim was glad for it and followed suit, Billy was enough trouble as it was with his inability to lock doors or be subtle. He hadn’t thought much on it, Mandy was a private being and her business was her own, he wasn’t about to snoop, but he was curious as to why _now_ she was bringing such things up. She didn’t seem quite like the late bloomer, physically or mentally; perhaps something was bothering her? She would be too proud to speak up until she had no choice. And it was thoughts like that that he cursed himself for, forcing him to gather the courage to face her again.

It was a few days later when he did. She hadn’t brought it up again nor had she forced him to be in her presence more than need be, and she was as casual as Mandy could be. But the silence was heavy and he became grumpy, full of reluctant unease.

He found her in her room at her computer, typing away while glaring at the screen. He cleared his throat to get her attention, scythe-less but armed with a speech doomed to fail, but she ignored him.

Grim sighed and entered. “Look Mandy, we have to talk.”

It took a moment but she answered, sounded as annoyed as was normal. “About what, Grim?”

Her fingers looked like they had a mind of their own, wriggling about and filling the room with the infernal sound of clicking. He scowled. “Can you stop that and listen to me? This is kind of important.” 

Two seconds later she did, glancing at him on the corner of her eye. It wasn’t ideal but it was something, considering who he was dealing with. He glowered at her, wondering for the hundredth time why he even bothered.

“Thank you. Look...it’s about what you asked me.”

Immediately she looked back at the screen, but she didn’t start typing. “Just forget it, Bonehead.”

He came closer, swiping a firm hand out. “No, it’s been...buggin’ me. I remember what it’s like to be young, hormone driven and curious. It was a nightmare! So if you need to talk, old Grim is here for you. I know how awkward it can be to talk to parents and teachers about such a thing. Heaven knows I regret askin’ me’ mama. I couldn’t look at her for weeks!”

He was really trying to relate here, he even got chills remembering how horrified he had been when his mother gave him the talk, so when Mandy replied, blandly and expectantly, he was left staring like a dolt. 

“Just talk?” she asked, right brow up.

“What?”

Slowly she swivelled around in her chair. “Is _talking_ all we can do?”

Now he was really misunderstanding her. 

But she didn’t rephrase, and refused to be the one to drop her gaze. It was incredibly constricting and no help at all, she just had to choose now to be selfish! If he had skin he would be dark with shame for assuming what he did, but the longer the silence went on for the more mortified he became, the chills returning in full force and tempting him to melt straight through the floor. She couldn’t possibly have meant—he was misunderstanding—she just—it was—

It seemed she was being plain and serious. Frighteningly so. _Confusingly_ so.

“...Oh. Well... er, heh, Mandy...this is...flatterin’? Disturbin’? I-I—”

Mandy saved him from his embarrassing blubbering by cutting in, but it wasn’t to his relief. 

“Look, you know I don’t believe in this whole _love_ thing,” she said the word in distaste, “but the sex thing has me curious and well...we’ve got some interesting history and you’re the only one I trust. Namely because you’re bound to me but good enough.”

Grim was at a loss. He raised his hands then lowered them, shaking his head and frowning and ended up spewing a bunch of useless nonsense at her, none of which he planned. But it was all he could think to say. “Mandy, don’t you think you should find a nice boy your own age? Maybe one with skin, for starters?”

The excuse didn’t amuse Mandy, nor dissuade her from trying to stare straight through his head. Grim tapped the tips of his fingers together nervously.

“...Billy is—”

“Did you not hear a word I just said? Billy still can’t tell is elbow from his knee. He’d never figure out what is going on down here...”

Grim choked on phantom spit, beating on his ribs violently as if he could beat himself straight through to the next dimension.

Again Mandy sighed, but it wasn’t the usual irritable one. She looked at the computer screen, nails tapping on her desk. “Just forget it, Grim. I’ll find another powerful Lord of the Underworld. Nergal Junior is around my _age_.”

The taunt was clear as day but he still fell for it, shoulders hunching at the thought. He pointed a finger at her, wheezing for breath after the choking fit.

“ _What_? Child have you never seen tentacle po—...never mind. That is one bad idea, girl.”

Promptly Mandy ignored him and swivelled back to the computer and started typing, though the thought of why she would aim for another powerful being of the Underworld stayed floating in the back of his mind.

He sighed, stance and expression softening. “...Mandy...you know there is no rush for this kind of thing, don’t you? You don’t have to because all the fools at school are doin’ it. Believe me, I know. And I’ve reaped enough who knew it too.”

“If that were the case I’d probably be dead on account of Billy.” She muttered grumpily.

Grim sighed heavier, wringing his hands. “I suppose that is true.”

“Just leave it alone, idiot. I’m busy.”

Her flippant attitude was going to drive him up the wall! He threw his hands up, exclaiming loudly and interrupting her typing flow. “I can’t! It’s been botherin’ me!”

“...Then let it _un_ bother you. _Go away_ already.” She barked, glaring at him over her shoulder. But he had her attention back and he was going to keep it. He couldn’t go on like this, especially after this turn of events.

“Why? So you can email Junior and invite him over?” 

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“Yes—!” she was facing him again, and damn if he didn’t fail to get caught by her hard, curious gaze. “...I mean...look, this is why we should talk. Intimacies aren’t always easy to control and you don’t want to get stuck in a position where you feel...stuck. Peer pressure is a horrible thing, you know.”

He was trying so hard to be serious, for her to _hear_ and understand him, but she was making it so difficult, more so when her face twisted and she snorted like he was the one saying ridiculous things.

“...Are you crazy? It’s ME you’re talking to, Grim.” She actually sounded angry, but it helped ignite his own anger in return.

“Hey, not even _you_ will be immune to the ragin’ of teenage hormones when it comes down to it! I just don’t want you to go rushin’ off into things and not be ready. You could get hurt, or regret it for the rest of your miserable life—!”

“Why on earth do _you_ care?”

“Huh...?”

Mandy had a superior look on her face, one she wore whenever victory was certain, and it was usually certain to piss him off. Eyebrows raised, chin tilted up and lips parted just so, she looked expectantly at him.

“I asked why on earth do you care?”

“Oh, well, er...I just...” Great, he just knew she would tease him for caring! He _hated_ this!

“Wow, if this isn’t pathetic.”

“Hey! Now see here you—”

In a second she was on her feet, crossing her arms and turning her face down just so she could look up from beneath her brows, looking an eerie mixture of both frightening and petulant. “Shut up, Grim. Of course I will be careful, why do you think I came to you?”

He blinked. Because he was the easiest to ask all kinds of questions to? She could swear him to secrecy. But why come to him for the _other_ proposition? _HIM_? Usually Mandy made sense, no matter how cruel.

“...Irwin would never hurt you.” Grim replied lamely.

“He also tends to lose it around me and that’s not very careful is it? Billy is out of the question and I’d never _actually_ consider Junior. I _have_ seen anime. No one else is worth considering, except you.”

It almost sounded like... a compliment? In some twisted way, it was. Mandy had expectations of everything, and for her to choose him for such a thing out of everyone—including the many people at her high school—was rather...flattering indeed. Still disturbing to try picture what was going on in her head, but still flattering. On that track it made sense why she would aim for a lord of the Underworld—nothing but the best for ole Mandy. Typical.

But there was always an agenda with Mandy, and once the weird fluttering in his bones quietened down he realised what it was. “...I am the safest option, aren’t I...?”

“Indeed you are. I’m not an idiot, Grim, not even with these rancid feelings. I still have my dignity and I am not going to let Irwin or Billy run it into the ground.”

“Well...I have to say I am impressed. I was waiting for the day that you and Billy—er...well, it just seemed natural!” He exclaimed in defence at her glare.

“Yeah, maybe one day. I need to be an expert before that though, and you’re going to help me.”

“And there is the ordering.” He mumbled venomously, though it was half hearted due to the shift in the air. He understood now what she was talking about and it was better than being confused and babbling, even if he felt like he had a heart that was racing like a war horse.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” She sneered, and for the first time he heard the sexual undertone in it. He was positive it was never there before, he would have surely noticed in some way or the other. She had said many demeaning and downright domineering things to him before, many of which he was glad Billy was too stupid to remember or adopt, but hearing such a phrase in this context...suddenly he wasn’t so dubious on the whole idea. Suddenly he was as curious as she was, eager to find out exactly what she was thinking or had thought up in her dark disturbing little mind. 

His gaze narrowed and he straightened up, mustering all of his confidence to tower over her. “And how do you know _you’ll_ like it? I am the Grim Reaper for pity’s sake.”

“You don’t have a bad bone in your body, Grim.” She said it like it was a shame, simply to rile him up, successfully making his phantom blood boil.

He clenched his fists, closing the space between them. “Do too!”

She lowered her arms and lifted her face, not in the least intimidated, and perhaps that was why he allowed himself to fall to her whim. Suddenly he saw all the evidence of the past seven years right in front of him, the result something new and intriguing. 

“Not in comparison to me. If anything, _I_ should be giving _you_ the talk.”

“You’re just a freak of nature, Mandy.”

“Why thank you.”

The next moment was awkward in a few ways, but mostly because they were nearly nose-to-nasal bone, and this time it wasn’t out of simple tension. There were so many more implications that could be acted on, but as always, he cared too much. 

The passion of their tiff died down and he coughed. “Well...this is awkward.”

Mandy eased back, folding her arms again. “...Do you want me to dress up as Atrocia? I won’t, but I can lie to you to make you feel reassured.”

His shoulders dropped, along with his expression. “...Please don’t.”

Mandy rolled her eyes. “Fine, I will give you a chance to back out, but it’s right now and never again. So either you’re in or not. I won’t ask again, that would be begging. And I don’t _beg_.”

It was hard for Grim to pin point exactly what made him put the final nail in his coffin. Maybe it was the mention of Atrocia. Maybe it was the many _many_ years of nothing but work. Maybe it was the confidence in Mandy’s every syllable. Maybe it was the way she angled her shapely hips, accursed arms folded, or parted her thin pink lips. Maybe it was simply down to the fact that whatever Mandy wanted from him he had to give. 

But there was no denying this time that he wanted to act on his own freewill, and for the first time in a long time he didn’t want to hide it or pretend otherwise.

A nasty grin spread across his face and he huffed, leaning back with a spur of his own superiority that made Mandy raise her brows. “...Well then, girl, I can guarantee you _will_ beg.”

“Oh yeah? For what exactly?”

“...More.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> I marathon watched a bunch of these episodes and laughed myself to death and also this came into my head. I have so many complicated pheels with Grim its crazy. I had never particularly shipped these two, but I had this plunny bouncing and decided what the hell. I like whim oneshot fics.


End file.
